Carpe Diem
by Mikitsan
Summary: "Death City 1597.Seas quien seas tienes tu lugar en el universo,cada cual debe saber donde pertenece. Aunque en ocasiones el universo puede equivocarse,¿Una plebeya junto a un aristócrata?" Universo Alterno. KxC SxMxW BSxTxP. Mal summary.
1. Chapter 1

_Por fin me presento con una idea decente, eso creo… es una idea reprimida que me exprimió el cerebro por días así que la única opción era escribirla… ohhh si…UA, mi segundo universo alterno!_

_**Parejas:**__ KxC (YeY) SxMxW TxBSxP, me gustan los tríos…_

_**Diclaimer:**__ Soul Eater no me pertenece, Solo Death the Kid y Chrona!... miento… yo no tengo nada, solo un hámster gordo ;_;_

**

* * *

**

_**Prologo**_

_No busques el final que a ti o a mí nos tienen reserv__ado los dioses (que por otra parte es sacrilegio saberlo), oh Leuconoé, y no te dediques a investigar los cálculos de los astrólogos babilonios. ¡Vale más sufrir lo que sea! Puede ser que Júpiter te conceda varios inviernos, o puede ser que éste, que ahora golpea al mar Tirreno contra las rocas de los acantilados, sea el último; pero tú has de ser sabia, y, mientras, filtra el vino y olvídate del breve tiempo que_ _queda amparándote en la larga esperanza. Mientras estamos hablando, he aquí que el tiempo, envidioso, se nos escapa: aprovecha el día de hoy, y no pongas de ninguna manera tu fe ni tu esperanza en el día de mañana.._.

* * *

**Death City 1597 **

**Unknow POV**

Mire por la ventana como el sol lentamente se ponía y daba lugar al crepúsculo… estos últimos días habían sido de lluvias y hoy no era la excepción, suspire melancólicamente mientras veía como la mayoría de las personas corrían para refugiarse mientras otras simplemente se quedaban bajo de ella... parecía refrescante y aunque caía fuertemente no los lastimaba ni mucho menos, en realidad parecían felices… aunque claro no podría saberlo ya que nunca he estado bajo de la lluvia.

Toda mi vida he estado entre estas paredes cuidada de todo y todos… así que podría decirse que no conozco realmente el exterior… siempre me he preguntado si será como lo describen en los libros de fantasía (de los cuales soy fiel lectora)… que un día un apuesto caballero vendría a rescatarme de un inexistente dragón, nos enamoraríamos y viviríamos felices por siempre…

**- **Señorita Albarn se encuentra bien? – Una voz varonil resonó fuertemente entre tanto silencio sacándome rápidamente de mis pensamientos.

- Si… perdón me quede pensando en algunas cosas… que se te ofrece?

- Llegaron sus padres y están en busca de usted.

- Voy en un minuto gracias, puedes retirarte.

Vi como el mayordomo me daba una pequeña reverencia y entro a la habitación, enseguida me levante y lo seguí rápidamente, no tenia tiempo para pensar en ese tipo de tonterías…

**End Unknow POV**

* * *

**Unknow 2 POV**

Esto es un asco…

Un perfecto día arruinado por la estúpida lluvia… podría estar afuera disfrutando de mi juventud o algo así que siempre repiten los amargados adultos…

Pero no…estaba aquí encerrada como si en vez de lluvia cayeran cuchillas del cielo… Harta de todo salí al balcón para sentir la brisa de la lluvia golpear contra mi rostro… se sentía muy relajante… pero no podía dejar de sentir mi cuerpo pesado debajo de mi enorme vestido… pero eso no me desanima…en realidad nada me desanima ya que estoy segura que es cuestión de tiempo… dentro de poco podre largarme y encontrar quien quiera recorre el mundo conmigo… no es que la pase mal pero no quiero permanecer toda mi vida aquí…

- Patty que estas haciendo haya fuera? No ves a tu alrededor!

- Jeee hermanita me encontraste! Cuando empezaron las escondidas?

- Olvídate de eso y entra rápido que esta lloviendo y te vas a resfriar…

Quizás dentro de poco…

**End Unknow 2 POV**

**

* * *

**

_Estoy en shock... me atrevi a subir el prologo..._

_Si, se lo que están pensando… esta cortito…y además… si esta historia es KidxChrona porque demonios el prologo lo hacen Maka y Patty? Pues verán… estoy desquiciada (xD)… y a diferencia de lo que se podría pensar que escribiría este fic no se basa únicamente en la relación KxC… si no que más que nada ellos son el parteaguas para conocer las historias de los demás…_

_O sea que ellos tendrán una participación tan activa como todos los demás, aunque sea mi pareja favorita no dejare que eso nuble mi juicio fanfictero._

_Bueno…eso es todo… espero sea de su agrado y regresare con el primer capitulo :D… por cierto la mayoría de los capítulos están narrados en POV ya que soy malísima con las terceras personas *suspiro* pero hare el esfuerzo._

_Les llamo la atencion? _

_Reviewsitto :3_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: **__Soul Eater no me pertenece, lo único mío es…es…emm… esta cuenta de FanFiction…aahh si y también la historia._

_**Parejas:**__ KxC (YeY) SxMxW TxBSxP, y no duden que pondré muchas mas… además me gustan los tríos. _

_Primer capitulo!_ _~ :D_

**-O-**

**Chrona POV**

**Death City 1597**

Death City… un pequeño pueblo regido por la dinastía Death, una dinastía que a durado muchos años, demasiados para contarlos y demasiados para que alguien como yo los sepa…

Perdido entre las montañas, si no sabes exactamente como llegar probablemente nunca lo encuentres, aunque apartado de la sociedad, es un hermoso lugar distinguido por su arquitectura post-gótica, realmente vale la pena detenerse unos minutos y apreciarla…pero desgraciadamente no estoy en posición de hacerlo… y seria difícil tomando en cuenta los 4 hombres que nos están persiguiendo por culpa de mi mejor amigo.

_FlashBack_

_Desperté temprano ese día como siempre, me tocaba preparar el desayuno antes de que los demás despertasen, me levante rápidamente de la cama y me acerque al pequeño y único espejo que tenia la habitación… me mire en el por escasos segundos, mas para comprobar que todo estaba bien que para ver mi reflejo, y todo seguía como siempre…mi típica palidez, mis ojos azules, mi estomago…si seguía así de delgada se me marcarían las costillas, eche un vistazo mas por arriba y me tranquilizo encontrarlo del mismo tamaño, no entendía como las chicas de mi edad se quejaban tanto de sus pechos… no serviría de nada tener dos bultos enormes a la hora de correr verdad?... y por ultimo le di una mirada a mi cabello lavanda despeinado… cuando era mas joven mi hermano en una de sus típicas bromas pesadas tomo unas tijeras y corto mi cabello de forma desordenada y muy corto, pero al contrario de lo que se pudiera pensar no me molesto en absoluto, es mas fácil de peinarlo, así que decidí dejarlo así…_

_Cepille mis cortos cabellos y me vestí con mis ropas de costumbre, un pantalón holgado negro, una camisa blanca cualquiera y una boina café, generalmente visto con la ropa que va dejando Ragnarok, mi hermano mayor, no me molesta y me resulta mas cómodo, además de que los vestidos y demás son exclusivamente para señoritas de la alta sociedad._

_Baje las escaleras tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, tarea difícil ya que estas chirriaban a cada paso que sentían, como pude llegue a la pequeña cocina pero me sorprendió al ver a alguien sentado en la mesa ya desayunando._

_- Buenos días Chrona._

_Ahogue un grito mientras recapitulaba todo lo que había hecho desde que baje las escaleras… no hice ruido alguno así que me sorprendió que me reconociera tan rápido… Eruka volteo a verme y me sonrió como siempre mientras ataba su largo y lacio cabello azulado en una coleta alta._

_- C-como sabias que era yo?_

_-Eres la única que se despierta a estas horas además de Lady Medusa._

_Me estremecí_

_- Ya veo... Y ella donde esta?_

_- Salió a ver unos clientes para hacer unas lecturas…cada vez es mas difícil hacerse pasar por una simple gitana… ya no pagan tan bien – me dijo mientras daba un sorbo a su café._

_- Últimamente a estado todo más difícil para nosotros… si tuviera la mitad del talento q-que tienen ustedes también podría ayudarlas con las lecturas._

_- No te culpes por algo así Chrona… quizás no te des cuenta pero eres la que mas nos ayudas – me dedico otra sonrisa mientras trataba torpemente de devolvérsela, pero como siempre falle – bueno me tengo que retirar, ya que yo cocine el desayuno que te parece si tu cocinas la cena._

_- Eso seria lo justo._

_- Muy bien, nos vemos en la noche – se levanto de la mesa y se dirigía hacia la puerta – por cierto… hoy les toca a Black*Star y Ragnarok hacer las "compras"…podrías acompañarlos?._

_-Claro, no te-_

_- NO LLOREN MORTALES! HE LLEGADO A ILUMINARLOS CON MI PRESENCIA! – en el marco de la puerta acababan de llegar dos chicos, uno de ellos era un poco bajo de estatura, con piel mas morena que la mía (cosa normal debido a mi palidez natural), cabello azul y una de sus típicas sonrisas de oreja a oreja, detrás de el se encontraba el otro, mucho mas alto que nosotros dos, cabello negro despeinado y ojos azules idénticos a los míos, miraba sin mirar toda la cocina y con una expresión de aburrimiento… eran Black*Star y mi hermano respectivamente, aunque este ultimo tenia un aspecto de no haber dormido muy bien._

_- Miren hablando del rey de roma…- pude notar como Eruka contenía una risa algo burlona…aunque no entendí muy bien cual era la gracia, ya que no conocíamos al rey de Roma…_

_- Si hablaban de cualquier rey es obvio que hablaban de mi! Nyajajaja._

_- Cállense los dos a nadie le importa su estúpido rey._

_- En fin le decía a Chrona que hoy le toca cocinar la cena así que ira con ustedes de compras – les explicaba… o mejor dicho les ordenaba Eruka a los chicos, que al parecer le prestaban mas atención a una abeja que estaba volando cerca de sus caras._

_- Viste Ragnarok? Sus alitas se mueven tan rápido._

_- Es un milagro de la vida._

_- Par de idiotas. – lo ultimo que vi de Eruka fue su largo cabello ondeando en el aire antes de salía y cerraba la puerta de un sonoro portazo._

_- Bien, se fue la molestia…ahora a lo que venimos...CHRONA SIRVEME DE COMER! UN REY COMO YO NECESITA ALIMENTARSE! Nyajajaja! – Salí de mi añoranza cuando escuche la escandalosa risa de Black*Star, me levante rápido y empecé a servirles el desayuno, en unos minutos estábamos los tres sentados en la mesa mientras ellos platicaban sobre cosas de las cuales generalmente no prestaba atención._

_Dos horas más tarde nos encontrábamos de camino a hacer las compras, era la primera vez que los acompañaba así que no estaba muy segura de que hacer o a donde ir… mientras les seguía el paso miraba a mi alrededor para tratar de memorizarme las calles y las personas, de esa forma no me perdería tan fácilmente, cosa que siempre me pasaba… mi pelizulado amigo volvió a llamar mi atención diciéndome que habíamos llegado…era un pequeño mercado a las afueras de la ciudad…aunque en ves de mercado parecía que las mismas personas que vivían en esas calles habían sacado mesas con alimentos, ropas, objetos extraños que no pude reconocer y alguna que otra cosa de segunda mano…_

_Entramos al pequeño mercado improvisado mientras nos separábamos y mirábamos diversos puestos… eso alejaría las sospechas y además era una buena forma de distraerse… me perdí entre los colores y las formas de las personas y los lugares mientras que extraños olores de diferentes tipos de comidas y perfumes volaba por los aires y distintos tipos de música resonaban en mis oídos._

_Mire de reojo a Black*Star… había conseguido suficientes víveres para comer durante tres días, mientras que Ragnarok permanecía detrás de el cubriéndole la espalda y alejándose lentamente de el almacén, los seguí mientras suspiraba aliviada, podríamos salir del mercado con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, quizás podríamos pasar a demás puestos y-_

_-ESCUCHA INSIGNIFICANTE MORTAL! EL GRAN YO SE HA LLEVADO ESTOS ALIMENTOS Y NI TU NI NADIE LO IMPEDIRA! _

_-…. Black*Star… Eres un idiota…_

_-Ragnarok respeta a tu dios!_

_-Cc-chicos_

_-Para empezar mi "dios" no seria un pequeñajo de metro y medio…_

_-C-c-chicos…_

_-Solo por ser algo mas alto y unos años mayor no te da derecho a sentirte superior, YO SOBREPASARE A LOS DIOSES!_

_-CHICOS!_

_-QUE! _

_-U...Unos tipos están detrás de ustedes…_

_Efectivamente, unos sujetos con cara de pocos amigos, objetos punzocortantes estaban detrás de nosotros…_

_- Ohhh eso…_

_-Corre Chrona, CORRE! – Me grito mi hermano…. Corriendo a tres metros de distancia de mí._

_End FlaskBack_

Y así es como termine aquí, corriendo por mi vida (para variar) en las calles semi-desoladas con unos gorilas persiguiéndonos y al parecer dentro de poco alcanzándonos…

-ESCUCHEN! NOS SEPARAREMOS Y LOS TOMAREMOS DESPREVENIDOS ENTIENDEN!

- Que inteligente genio! Y quieres tomarlos desprevenidos después de gritarles tu plan? – Escuche la voz entre cortada de mi hermano.

-Ragnarok tiene razón Black*Star…

Pero al voltear a ver entendí que Black*Star ya no estaba delante mío, al parecer se fue corriendo a un callejón en dirección contraria.

- Nos vemos en casa Chrona!

Voltee a ver hacia mi derecha rápidamente mientras mi hermano entraba en otro callejón seguido de dos de los sujetos que nos estaban persiguiendo dejándome completamente sola con un tipo todavía pisándome los talones, pero no era la primera vez que algo así me pasaba, ya sabia como deshacerme de el…

Corrí mas rápidamente que antes y en forma de zigzag… empecé a esquivar personas y meterme entre otras… eso siempre los distraía y me daría la oportunidad de escapar… di vuelta a la izquierda con intención de sorprender al tipo… Pero la sorprendida fui yo al chocar con alguien y segundos después sentir un fuerte golpe en el estomago, trate de recuperar el aire y seguir corriendo pero el fue más rápido y cuando menos me di cuenta termine en el piso, uno de ellos estaba delante de mí sujetándome bruscamente de las muñecas, trate de zafarme de su agarre pero eran mas fuertes y en mayor cantidad que yo, mientras que el otro me tomaba fuertemente de la barbilla obligándome a verlo.

-Miren nada mas… al parecer tenemos a una señorita delante nuestro… ya tenemos como cobrarles lo que se robaron…

Cerré los ojos sin saber bien que esperar pero consiente que no seria nada agradable… pero no paso nada de lo que pensé que pasaría…

Abrí los temerosamente los ojos y mire a mi derecha para encontrarme con los tipos que me perseguían tirados en el suelo completamente inconscientes…

- Estas bien?

Levante temblorosa la vista para encontrarme con una par de ojos que me miraban con curiosidad, se trataba de un chico de mi edad seguramente o mayor, de piel mas morena que la mía y ojos color carmín, pero lo que mas me llamo la atención fue su cabello completamente blanco, no pude reconocer de que clase social era ya que llevaba una gruesa gabardina negra encima de sus ropas… me aclare la garganta y trate de decirle que estaba bien y agradecerle, pero las palabras no salían de mi boca…

- Soul!

El chico albino volteo en la misma dirección que yo, otra figura no tan alta venia corriendo hacia nosotros, aproveche que se encontraban distraídos y salí corriendo a tropezones de ese lugar antes de que me preguntaran de donde venia, nuestro tipo de "familias" están mal vistas en la sociedad y teníamos que guardar las apariencias…pero antes de irme hubiera jurado ver unos ojos color ámbar mirándome directamente…

Corrí lo mas rápido que pude ya que me encontraba muy exhausta tanto física como mentalmente ese día, suspire aliviada mientras veía a lo lejos la imponente figura de la iglesia que se encontraba justo a un lado de mi hogar y escuchaba las campanadas que marcaban las ocho en punto…

Me hubiera gustado agradecerle al chico que me salvo…pero no tenia tiempo para otra cosa que no fuera llegar, preparar la cena y explicarle a Lady Medusa la razón de mi tardanza… aunque dudaba mucho que llegara a creerme…

Pero algo no cuadraba del todo… LA COMIDA!... Entre la persecución y demás se había caído y yo lo había olvidado por completó…

Dios… no se como lidiar con esto!

**-O-**

_TERMINE! Por fin termine el primer capitulo...en realidad este iba a ser el prologo pero me quedo tan excesivamente largo que decidí poner como primer capitulo…además que el original se me borro (World maldito) pero lo intente rescatar, lo que me acorde y salió así… aunque me salió diferente… _

_Awww…escribí hace tanto este capitulo y no recuerdo porque no lo subía…quizás tarde un poco este fic y yo en actualizar pero es por causas de fuerza mayor…_

_Mil gracias por los review chicas, me alegran todo el santo día y me dejan con una sonrisa de comercial, pero respondiendo a la duda de Yuki-chan: aun no puedo decir con quien se quedara Black*Star o si se quedara con alguien, es mas ni siquiera es seguro con los protagonistas, quiero mantener la tensión (xD)._

_Nos vemos después :D_


End file.
